eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Turpin Road Pharmacy
Storylines Although the pharmacy only appeared in the last decade, it has been featured prominently in several storylines. During Sharon Mitchell's painkiller addiction from 2012 to 2013, she visited the pharmacy regularly to take out prescriptions. In 2014, Shabnam Kazemi applied for a job in the pharmacy and, due to her impressive CV and an experience in pharmaceuticals, she was offered the job. However, Shabnam began to have second thoughts about leaving Denise Fox running the Minute Mart alone, so, declined the job offer. In late 2014, a petrified Linda Carter bought a pregnancy test after being raped by Dean Wicks. She discovered she was pregnant. In January 2016 Shabnam successfully gets a job working at the pharmacy. It is also mentioned that the Pharmacy has a partner branch in Ealing. Previous uses 'Vincent's Fish bar (????-1989)' A fish and chip shop. 'Julie's (1989-1990)' A hair salon and beauty parlour owned by Julie Cooper. In July 1989 Julie acquires the lease and has the old chip shop converted into her hair salon by Paul Priestly, opening in August 1989. The business eventually fails and in March 1990 she sells the lease to the Mitchell brothers as she leaves Walford. They are brokering the deal for a dodgy mate, Billy Turner, however the premises then just sit vacant and are still unused in late 1991, with the windows boarded over come March 1992. 'Walford Video (1997-200?)' Following the closure of Julie's the premises were converted into a video store managed by Nigel Bates and Robbie Jackson. Other employees include Barry Evans, Gavin Sharp, Mickey Miller, and Chelsea Fox. Natalie Evans also ran Romantic Relations 'from the store for a short period. When the shop was put up for sale it was bought by Phil Mitchell as an investment for Ben. Billy Mitchell tried to turn the premises into an internet cafe but was unsuccessful when the computers he bought were stolen. 'Walford Fashions (2007) The building was previously used as a Fashion retail shop, selling Saris to Walford. The shop was ran by Manju Patel only for a short time. Gallery Turpin Road Fish Bar Turpin Road Fish Bar.png|Turpin Road Fish Bar in 1988 Turpin Road Fish Bar 2.png|Turpin Road Fish Bar in 1988 11 Turpin Road - vacant Fish Bar (20 July 1989).png|11 Turpin Road - vacant Fish Bar, lease being sold through Beck & Harvey (20 July 1989) Julie's Hair Salon Julie's Hair Salon (8 March 1990).png|Julie's Hair Salon (8 March 1990) Julie's Hair Salon - Vacant (10 September 1991).png|Julie's Hair Salon - empty/vacant (10 September 1991) Julie's Hair Salon - boarded up (3 March 1992).png|Julie's Hair Salon - boarded up (3 March 1992) Walford Video Walford Videos and Turf Accountants.jpg|Walford Video and Turf Accountants (March 1994) Walford Video.jpg|Walford Video Walford Video Inside.jpg|Inside the Video Shop Walford Video Till Area.jpg|Walford Video till area Walford Video and Bookies (2004).jpg|Walford Video and Turf Accountants (2004), © Mat Bartlett Video Shop 2004.jpg|Billy tiding the Video Store (2004) Video Shop 2004.2.jpg|Video Store (2004) Video Shop 2004.3.jpg|Video Store Computer (2004) Walford Fashion Walford Fashion.png|Walford Fashion Pharmacy Walford Pharmacy inside.png|Walford Pharmacy inside Sharon in the Pharmacy.png|Sharon in Pharmacy Rajinder Singh (owner).png|[[Rajinder Singh] (Owner) Pharmacy+Shirley.png|Inside the Pharmacy Front of Pharmacy.jpg|Front of Pharmacy Pharmacy Logo.jpg|Pharmacy Logo Pharmacy employee.jpg|Pharmacy employee Picture7.png|Turpin Road Pharmacy at night, seen from The Albert. Sept 2014 KushInThePharmacy.png|Kush in The Pharmacy ~ October 2014 KushAndMasoodInThePharmacy.png|Kush and Masood in The Pharmacy ~ October 2014 LindaInThePharmacy.jpg|Linda buying from the Pharmacy LindaLeavingThePhamacy.jpg|Linda leaving the Pharmacy Shabnam Pharmacy (2016).jpg|Shabnam working at the Pharmacy (2016) Shabnam Pharmacy 2 (2016).jpg|Shabnam working at the Pharmacy (2016) Turpin Road Pharmacy (29 December 2016).jpg|Turpin Road Pharmacy (29 December 2016) Category:Businesses Category:Facilities in Walford Category:Locations